Synchronize
by A Navy Brat
Summary: A short piece on what Van may have been thinking as he’s performing CPR on Hitomi after her encounter with the Deceptant Zongi, disguised as the Freidian mystic monk Plactu.
1. Ryuujin

**Title:** Synchronize

**Chapter Title:** Ryuujin

**Author:** A Navy Brat

**E-mail:** catnmouse90637@yahoo.com

**Part:** 1 of 2

**Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers for those who have not watched up to Episode 11, "A Prophecy of Death", in the Escaflowne series.

**Summary:** A short piece on what Van may have been thinking as he's performing CPR on Hitomi after her encounter with the Deceptant Zongi, disguised as the Freidian mystic monk Plactu.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this piece are owned by Bandai and whoever took part in the creation of _Escaflowne_. This is an original piece that does not intend to infringe upon their copyright and is strictly a non-profit endeavour. All characters are used without permission. Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Bandai. All other materials copyright by A Navy Brat, 2001. All rights reserved. If you wish to post this piece at some other website, please inform me first at the e-mail address given above. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. Personal criticisms should be sent to the address above. Thank you.

**Author's Notes:** "Ryuujin" means "dragon god" or "dragon king" in Japanese.[1]

**My thanks to:** Sherry and Mai, two fantastic readers. Without their support and advice, this piece would not have been what it is. Also, Lyra of Destiny, whose wonderful piece "Angel's Wings" inspired me to write this.

Synchronize

Chapter 1: Ryuujin

By A Navy Brat, March 28, 2001

   I hate this feeling of not knowing. Here I am, stuck in this cell while that Plactu is doing God-knows-what to Hitomi. What's going on in there? If they hurt her, by the gods, they'll never make it out of this corridor alive.

   What?! What was that scream? Why is everyone running? What's going on? I grab one of the guards and shake the answer out of him.

   "One of the prisoners has died! One of your friends has died!" he cries. I let go of his arm. One of the prisoners…the gods, that's Hitomi! I yell at them to let us out. She's dying in there and I can't do a single damn thing. I yell again and rattle the bars in the desperate hope that somehow one of them might give way. Hitomi…

   Chid comes running by. She needs me. Chid looks at us. He pants breathlessly and stammers out something about Hitomi. "Hitomi…she…Plactu…trance …dead!" I ask him to let us out. More like begging him, really. He just stares at Allen. How can he be thinking of Allen right now? What the hell is he doing? Let us out!

   All of a sudden, Allen leaps up and grabs Chid by the neck. Allen's holding something against Chid's throat; I'm not sure what it is. Boris comes running up at that second. He isn't willing to take a chance. He calls us something—I think it's "Bastards"—but he lets us out anyway. I couldn't care less right now if he called me a traitor of Fanelia; Hitomi's dying and I need to go help her.

   The second my feet touch the floor of the corridor, I'm sprinting down the way Chid came. I assume it's the Interrogation Room. I burst into the room and the only thing I see is Hitomi. Lying eerily still, with her head turned at a funny angle, her arms and legs all sprawled out. But her hair, spread out around her like a halo. Gods, she's so pale…And those huge clear aquamarine eyes just staring out. Eyes the colour of Jichia's. Even her lips are white. Gods, she can't be dead; she's not going to die.

   Millerna's trying to restart her heart. She isn't having any luck though, and I can tell she's quickly getting tired. Propriety or no, I have to take over. Hitomi can't die. Oh gods. Millerna's undone Hitomi's blouse and she's lying there in her brassiere. I can't think thoughts like that right now. I place my hands over Hitomi's chest in the same position as Millerna's. Geez, if Hitomi had been so freaked out about my putting antidote on her leg, what would she do now? Okay, must pay attention to what Millerna's saying. Synchronize my pumps with my heartbeat. I listen carefully, slightly straining to hear the blood that's pumping through my ears right now.

   Pa-thump. Pa-thump. Pa-thump. Pa-thump. I finally get the beat. I begin pushing against Hitomi's chest in tandem with my heartbeat. C'mon, Hitomi, wake up! I concentrate on matching my pushes with my heartbeat. A minute passes. Then another. She's still not waking up! I fight down the panic that's seeping into my mind. She's going to be okay. She'll wake up. I repeat those two sentences as if they're my mantra. She's going to be okay. She'll wake up. She's going to be okay. She'll wake up. She's going to be okay. She'll wake up.

   Damn it, she can't die! What will I do? How can I ever hope to defeat Zaibach? Without those tarot cards of hers, how can we defend ourselves from Zaibach attacks? And her visions. How many times has she saved me with those visions of hers? It's so much more important than that! Her smile, that look she gets when I've made it back in one piece again. I can't do without those either. Hitomi, don't leave me. I need you. We need you. She's not just a weapon or an advantage. She's an… I care for her so much. 

   Concentrate! Back to Hitomi. Why won't she wake up? Damn it…she can't die. I yell at her to wake up. I don't think that'll help but I feel so helpless. I hate that feeling. I felt that way when Zaibach burned my kingdom and I feel that way now. _They_ are the cause of both of these things. Zaibach's minion Dilandau burned Fanelia and it's because of him that we're locked here in this hellhole struggling to save Hitomi. Anger floods me, and I pump a little harder. I can feel the beads of sweat prickling my face and trickling down my back. Merle yells something at Hitomi. I can't make out what it is. I can't do this for much longer. Hitomi… Wake up! 

   Suddenly, she blinks and sits up. I see the fright in her eyes when she sees me and restrain myself from clasping her against me. Gods, I just want to hold her close to me, her head tucked under my chin, my face in her hair. I want to hold her to make sure that I'm not dreaming, that she really is alive, that I won't have to go on without her, I don't know how to go on without her. Millerna gathers her up and rocks her back and forth like a little child while Hitomi sobs. Slowly, my surroundings come back into focus. I glance over at Allen. I don't think "relieved" really expresses it. It's more of a "Thank-god-she's-all-right-I-don't-know-what-I'd-do-without-her" look. He lowers whatever he's holding from Chid's neck, then tosses it to Merle. It's her nail file. It's Merle's damned _nail file_. I nearly break into hysterical laughter. The comedy of it all—Hitomi's dying, her coming back to life, Merle's nail file, it's her stupid _nail file_—strikes me as the tension sweeps away.

   The guards are on us in an instant. They remind me of flies on carrion. Allen doesn't fight; he just lets them bind him like a trussed grouse. I let them do the same without much of a fight either. The vicious hilarity is suddenly gone and I'm numb from relief. Hitomi's okay.

   Chid watches us with wondering, clear eyes. The only thing he can say is "Allen."

   Suddenly, Hitomi's head shoots up. "H-he's…He's going to die!" she nearly shrieks. That gets everyone's attention. Hitomi goes on. "H-he's a Deceptant and he's going to die." Boris tells Prince Chid not to listen to our "stories." Only Allen and Merle and I know just how accurate her "stories" are. Chid asks where Plactu now is. I notice for the first time he's not in the room. He must have slunk out while everyone was milling over Hitomi. Boris says that he cannot be located. Don't they understand? The Deceptant must have already escaped; he must be on his way to Zaibach, to tell them Hitomi's secret!

   Chid looks at Allen for a long time, then draws that small sword of his. Gods, the boy's going to kill him. His young face scrunches up for a long moment, then he reaches down and cuts the ropes that bind Allen. He says he's going to follow Freidian law and let Allen prove his innocence. I notice for the first time how closely Chid resembles Allen. Those same eyes, same coloured hair, almost as if they were brothers. Allen's old enough to be Chid's father, though…Allen stands up, but quickly sags. As much as I don't like him, I have to help, and volunteer myself in his place. Hitomi interrupts, saying she's going to come too. My heart gives a leap. I can't tell if I'm relieved or infuriated. Probably a little of both. Relieved that I'll be able to keep an eye on her, relieved that she cares enough about…life to help that damn Deceptant that tried to kill her. Infuriated because she's sticking her neck in the middle of the chopping block again, just waiting for Dilandau to swing the blade. Damn her! I open my mouth to protest, but the look on her face stops me. I shut my mouth stupidly, then nod my assent.

   In order to track down the Deceptant, we'll need to use Escaflowne. Tracking him on foot is plain stupid. I realize that Escaflowne will never be able to fit in the corridor and there is no other way in or out than the door that I burst in through. That means Hitomi will have to run with me down to the hanger. I tell her so, and ask if she is strong enough to walk that far. Stupid question. I know she can, but still, I'm so worried about her. I am not greeted with her typically sharp answer to such a question. She simply nods, stands up from where she's sitting and moves towards the door. She blushes furiously when she realizes her uniform is still unbuttoned. Allen, Chid, Boris and I and, after a glare from me, the guards, turn away while she buttons up her blouse.

   "Okay," she says. "Let's go." The guards lead us down the hallway and through a tortuous path winding through other hallways. We finally end up in a large, dark room, and there, propped up against a wall and surrounded by guards, is Escaflowne. I climb into Escaflowne, then lean down and gently lift Hitomi to my Guymelef's shoulder. The guards pull open the giant doors and I stride out into the dusty courtyard. Allen, Millerna, Prince Chid and Boris are all there, waiting for us. I take Hitomi down from my shoulder, then leap out of Escaflowne. I bow low to Prince Chid and Boris, promising them that we will return, climb back into Escaflowne, put Hitomi back on my shoulder, and metamorphosize Escaflowne into its dragon form. I jerk the reins up and, gathering strength, Hitomi and I soar into the night sky.

   She rests comfortably in my arms and says nothing during our ascent. I wonder briefly what she's thinking, then turn my attention back towards tracking the Deceptant. The moment we clear the cloud cover, Hitomi concentrates on the pendant. After a moment, she points, saying that there is a tower to the east. I nod and steer Escaflowne in that direction. We fall silent once again.

   She suddenly looks up at me. "Thank you, Van," she says softly. I am startled. I ask what for. She answers, "For saving my life." I shrug and tell her that she had done the same for me, that I was only repaying my debt. She smiles and nods. I wonder if she understands. I wonder if she understands how important she is to me. I wonder if she understands that I…

   Suddenly, her face contorts as though she were in pain. I ask if she is all right. The fortress comes into view. "No!" she shrieks. I catch a brief glimpse of Dilandau before he enables the invisibility cloak. "No! No!" she screams twice more and slumps in my arms. I yell her name and turn Escaflowne into the clouds as blood-stained liquid metal screams through the air. There, we will have some cover. I try to rouse her again. There is still no response. I pray that she is still alive.

   Suddenly, her eyelids flutter and she murmurs something. She's alive! I can barely catch the words. "Concentrate. Project strongly in your mind." She seems to fade back into unconsciousness. Here? Now? In the middle of an attack? "You can do it. I trust you, Van." Her soft voice catches my ear. She…she trusts me?

   I close my eyes and picture her pendant in my mind. Something…something behind me. Escaflowne grasps the sword in its claw and swings toward it. I swing the blade once and Escaflowne's sword slices neatly through his firing mechanism. There are more. Two more, down on the ground level, are firing sheets of liquid metal. I dispose of them as well. Then Dilandau. He charges toward me. He's after Hitomi! I block his blow, but his sword is too close to Hitomi's face. I punch his pilot compartment and soar skyward again.

   Hitomi is still not awake. She's breathing, though, and at this point, that's all that matters. It means she's still alive. I steer Escaflowne back toward the castle. Dilandau must have killed the Deceptant. That's probably why Hitomi blacked out again. Their minds were may have been still connected from the trance, and when the Deceptant died, Hitomi felt it—felt the terror and the pain—and passed out. Damn it! Dliandau's managed to hurt her again. _Nobody_ hurts Hitomi if I can help it. Another black mark...

   Hitomi stirs slightly against my shoulder, but does not awaken. It feels so natural to have her in my arms like this. Her earlier words return to me. She trusts me… A slight smile lingers on my lips as we return.

© A Navy Brat, 2001

  


* * *

[1] Courtesy of EVA from the Poet's Project at Kyoto Notre Dame University. http://poets.notredame.ac.jp/cgi-bin/jedi-inon.


	2. Senkensha

**Title:** Synchronize

**Chapter Title:** Senkensha

**Author:** A Navy Brat

**E-mail:** catnmouse90637@yahoo.com

**Part:** 2 of 2

**Rating:** PG for content

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers for those who have not watched up to Episode 11, "A Prophecy of Death", in the Escaflowne series.

**Summary:** A short piece on what Hitomi may have been thinking after her vision of the Deceptant Zongi.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this piece are owned by Bandai and whoever took part in the creation of _Escaflowne_. This is an original piece that does not intend to infringe upon their copyright and is strictly a non-profit endeavour. All characters are used without permission. Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Bandai. All other materials copyright by A Navy Brat, 2002. All rights reserved. If you wish to post this piece at some other website, please inform me first at the e-mail address given above. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. Personal criticisms should be sent to the address above. Thank you.

**Author's Notes:** "Senkensha" means "seer" in Japanese.[1]

**My thanks to:** Jason, whose dedication to my work is unparalleled and whose support is unwavering.

Synchronize

Chapter 2: Senkensha

By A Navy Brat, September 22, 2002

   The blackness closes around me. I can't breathe. I'm droning, I'm drowning I'm drowning. I don't want to die! Onegai[2], Kami-sama[3], onegai… The black coldness surrounds me. Cold… so cold… I'm dying. The darkness seeps into me. I can hear people calling but it is like listening to conversations underwater. Everything is so muffled. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

   People are calling me back but I can't come. It's like trying to swim through tar. I wonder if Otoutou-san[4] will miss me. Gomen, Okaa-san[5]. Gomen Otou-san[6]. How about Yukari? And Amano-sempai? They don't know what happened to me and now I'll die. All these new people I met… Millerna and Gaddeth and Allen and Merle and Van… will they miss me too? Van and his wings, so much like an angel… Angel… Angels and heaven and death. Angel of Death.

   Okaa-san! I'm afraid, Okaa-san. Okaa-san? Where are you?

   "Hitomi!" The sudden shout that breaks through rings clearly and sharply in my ears. Van's voice. "Hitomi…" I hear him pleading," Don't leave me Hitomi. I need you. We need you."

   I need to go back. But how? And which way is back? I struggle to move once again. To my surprise, the blackness is… thinner. It does not grab me as tightly. It is still difficult to move, but not as much as before.

   "Hitomi…" Van's whispered plea echoes. I try to call out to him but my words fall limply in the darkness. Did he hear me? I do not think so. On. I must go on.

   Suddenly, a bright speck appears in the far distance. It steadily grows brighter and larger. As its light approaches me, the darkness falls away until the last tendril dissipates. And then I am in the light and I am warm and…

   My eyes flutter open and for a moment I think the Deceptant is standing over me. I flinch, then realise it is Van. He draws back and suddenly, I wished he hadn't. I need someone to hold me now, to assure me that everything would be okay. Van… It was Van that saved me…

   Millerna scoops me up and I begin to cry, the full realisation of what just happened finally settling in. That dreadful blackness wrapping itself around the Deceptant and crushing him like a handful of overripe soybeans then creeping onto me and choking me…

   The Deceptant! He's going to die! The words come out in a shriek before I even realise it and all the eyes in the room fasten on me. I explain in a rush. Boris steps forward and tells Chid not to listen to our "stories." But they aren't stories! I saw him die! He's going to die! He's going to be crushed and he's going to die… I look frantically for Van. He knows I'm telling the truth. Van knows…

   I finally see him, kneeling on the floor, tied up. Van… Why don't they understand? A black hand is going to crush him, crush Zongi…

   Chid asks Boris where the Deceptant is. Boris tells him that Zongi cannot be found. He's already escaped, he's running back to Folken to report to him and then he will die… Please, Chid, believe us!

   "He must have run away. Prince Chid, we've got to find him! It'll be too late once Zaibach knows Hitomi's secret!" Van shouts. My secret? My visions? What will happen if Zaibach finds out? Will they try to kill me?

   Chid stands before Allen and draws his sword. He's going to kill him! Chid doesn't believe us and he's going to kill Allen. Why don't they understand? Why do they always have to kill? And now Chid, small, innocent Chid… Why do these things always have to happen? I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't bear to watch…

   "Trusting someone takes more courage than going to war," I suddenly hear Chid say. What? What does he mean by that? I open my eyes in time to see Chid cutting the ropes that are binding Allen. "Allen, I want you to find Zaibach's spy yourself." Chid… he's letting Allen go? But Allen's hurt! He can't go.

   "Allen hasn't fully recovered. I'll go instead." Van stands.

   "I'll go too," I say. Van can't go alone. What if he gets hurt? What if Zaibach captures him? And he doesn't know where the Deceptant is. I have to help him. Van looks as if he's about to protest but I glance sharply at him and he doesn't say anything.

   Van asks me if I'll be able to go to the hanger that Escaflowne's being kept in. I nod. I can tell he's worried about me, so I don't reply with my usual biting remark. I stand to follow Van, then realise that my shirt is still unbuttoned. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Allen, Boris, Chid and Van turn away. The guards take a little longer.

   When I am done, the guards lead Van and I through a labyrinth of hallways and passages to where Escaflowne is. Van climbs into the melef, then carefully picks me up. The giant doors open and we walk out to the middle of a stadium of sorts. Everyone else is already there. Van puts me down and then gets out. He bows low to Prince Chid and Boris and promises them that we will return. We get back on Escaflowne and it turns into its dragon form, then we fly up into the firefly-studded sky.

   I feel so safe standing in Escaflowne, leaning against Van. He is so quiet. I wonder what he is thinking. The cold night wind that blows over us is different from the clammy cold that was choking me before. We fly higher and when we break past the clouds, Van looks at me expectantly. I nod and close my eyes. Concentrate. There. I see a tower to our east. That is where the Deceptant is. I tell Van and he directs Escaflowne there. We fall into silence again.

   Van… It was Van who saved me. I ought to thank him. But how do you thank someone for saving your life? I don't know. So I'll just thank him, I guess. I lean up and tell him thank you. He looks surprised and asks what for.

   "For saving my life," I say, confused myself now.

   He shrugs and says, "You've saved my life before. I was just repaying my debt."

   I nod, reading in his eyes to not ask any questions. I don't understand though. How can he seem to care so much and yet care so little? He is a puzzle. Such a puzzle.

   Suddenly, I see the Deceptant die again. No! We'll be too late! The tower appears in the distance. And the sticky blackness climbs up onto me and I'm drowning again and I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying… Van! Help me! It swallows me and I can't move and it's cold, so cold…

   I can hear Van calling me, but this time, the blackness isn't any thinner. It still grabs onto me and I can't move and it takes almost all my strength to just breathe. I dimly hear fighting going on around me and Van calls me once again. I need to help Van! I struggle and begin to break free. The sounds intensify and suddenly, I am free, but so weak… I need to rest… but Van needs me. He knows how to dowse.

   "Imagine…" Just speaking weakens me, but Van must know. "Imagine strongly in your mind."

   "At a time like this?"

   "Concentrate. Project strongly in your mind. I trust you." I am exhausted now and let the darkness of sleep wash over me.

   I awaken as Van and I alight in Escaflowne at the castle. Prince Chid runs to meet us, Allen leaning on Gaddeth not far behind. I turn to look at Van as he helps me out of Escaflowne. A faint smile plays about his mouth and a softer light about his eyes, neither of which I had ever seen before. Van seems to be… happier. Perhaps one day I will understand him better, but for now, I am happy to feel his warmth and the warmth of my friends.

  


* * *

[1] All definitions are courtesy of EVA from the Poet's Project at Kyoto Notre Dame University. http://poets.notredame.ac.jp/cgi-bin/jedi-inon.

[2] "Onegai" means "please" in Japanese.

[3] "Kami-sama" means "God" in Japanese.

[4] "Otoutou-san" means "little brother" in Japanese.

[5] "Okaa-san" means "mother" in Japanese.

[6] "Otou-san" means "father" in Japanese.


End file.
